


Nothing but Love for You

by McL0vin



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Secret Crush, Self-Hatred, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McL0vin/pseuds/McL0vin
Summary: Takes place in season 2 when Cesar is still homeless and Monse is at her mom's house so Cesar doesn't know where to go. He ends up at Ruby's and asks to stay the night. He doesn't expect Ruby to say yes. Cuddling ensues :)
Relationships: Cesar Diaz/Ruby Martinez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Nothing but Love for You

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the chemistry between these two was great! Especially in season 2. So if you enjoyed their bromance this season as much as I did, this one's for you!
> 
> Also, I use the Spanish slang word "compa" in the story which means friend bc that's what they call each other in the show which was cute af :)
> 
> Title is taken from a scene near the end of S2xE1 where Ruby says "I have nothing but love for you" to Cesar <3

Cesar was freezing. Ever since Monse moved to her mom's house and Jamal's family became suspicious of him staying over every night, Cesar had taken to the streets again. He'd been living under bridges and on park benches for about a week. Tonight he didn't know where he was going. He didn't understand why it was so damn cold. It was raining sideways. Water soaked through his thin hoodie into his skin. Wind nipped at his shaven head, freezing him even more. No way could he imagine sleeping outside tonight. He sighed, knowing what he needed to do.

Ruby was just falling asleep when he heard a tapping noise at his window. Ruby figured it was just the rain and rolled over to go back to sleep. Then the tapping grew louder. Definitely not just rain. He got out of bed and went to his window. There was Cesar, standing in the rain. Ruby opened the window.  
"Cesar? What are you doing here?"  
Cesar looked down, embarrassed. Usually going to Ruby's would be out of the question. Even though they had made up on new year's day, Cesar still couldn't bring himself to take even more from the Martinez's. But he didn't know where else to go. Tonight he needed a friend.  
"I'm sorry, Rubes," he said, shuffling his feet. "I hate to ask but do you think I could stay over tonight? Its freezing out here and raining, and--"  
Ruby was already gesturing to Cesar to come in. "No way am I letting you sleep outside in that shit. Come inside, rapido! And be quiet so we don't wake up the twins."  
Cesar's heart swelled. He truly did not know what he had done to deserve Ruby. Ruby pulled him in through the window and shut it. He looked at Cesar, who was dripping water on the floor.  
"You are soaked!" Ruby scolded, as if Cesar could've prevented getting caught in the rain. Ruby rushed off to find Cesar some dry clothes. He returned with some sweats and a hoodie. "Go put this on, you're getting water everywhere. Abuelita will lose her shit," said Ruby. Cesar went into the bathroom to change. He hung all of his wet things in the shower and pulled on the clothes. The sweats were way too short and only came up to Cesar's mid-calf and the hoodie looked more like a crop top on him, but Cesar could not care less. He was warm and dry and off the streets. He went back to Ruby's room. Ruby was sitting on his bed. Cesar sat next to him.  
"Cesar, what happened? I thought you were at Monse's?"  
"I was at Monse's but she went to her mom's, which is all the way across town. I was staying at Jamal's for a bit but his family got suspicious. I was on the streets until tonight. It got too cold and I had no where to go so now I'm here."  
Ruby looked at his friend, concerned. "How long were you on the streets?"  
"About a week."  
"Dios mio, compa. Why didn't you tell me?"  
Cesar sighed. He was too tired and embarrassed to explain it all.  
"I don't know," he lied. "Can we just go to sleep please?"  
Ruby still looked concerned but he nodded, nonetheless.  
"Yeah," he said. "We can sleep." 

They ended up sharing Ruby's bed. Cesar was still cold and all of the sleeping bags and extra blankets were in the twins' room. Neither of them minded. They were way too tired to care. Ruby was facing the wall with his back to Cesar. Needless to say, he was exhausted. It was 11:30 at night, 2 hours past his bedtime. He loved Cesar but he also loved sleep. So when he heard Cesar sniffling beside him, he reluctantly turned over to see if he was okay.  
"Cesar, what's wrong, man?"  
"Nothing," he lied automatically. "Go back to sleep."  
"Don't lie to me," said Ruby.  
Cesar sighed, composing himself. "I've got to be the worst friend ever," he finally said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I-I'm a coward. A needy coward. All I do is take from you. I take your clothes, your bed, I took the girl you loved from you too. We all know it's my fault she's gone but everyone's too nice to say anything."  
Tears rolled silently down Ruby's face as his heart broke for the millionth time when Cesar mentioned Olivia. Cesar was crying too. Ruby cupped his cheek.  
"Cesar, you have to stop beating yourself up about that. You did what anyone with a heart would do" Ruby wrapped his arms around his friend, pulling him close. "I don't blame you for it. What happened to Olivia, I mean. I've never blamed you, compa."  
"But I blame myself," said Cesar. Ruby's heart broke again when Cesar let out a single sob. He pulled him closer.  
"I wish it had been me," Cesar continued. "Everyday I wish it had been me instead. Most days I don't want to be here. I would take her place in a heartbeat if I could."  
"Is that why you didn't ask us for help? You know I would have let you stay. Monse would let you stay in her empty dad's house. And Jamal's parents are like the nicest people ever. They would've worked something out for you. Being alone on the streets, is it some sick form of self punishment?"  
Cesar couldn't meet his eyes. "Yes," he whispered.  
"Christ, Cesar," Ruby shook his head in disbelief. "I'm going to tell you something Jasmine told me,"  
"Jasmine? Really?"  
"Yes, Jasmine. She's annoys the hell out of me sometimes but she knows what she's talking about. Anyway, she told me that if I just hold on to what happened to Olivia forever and keep blaming myself, it will ruin the good memories of her and make it harder to let go, so I should just live in the moment. Never forget her, of course, but choose to remember the good instead of focusing on what could've been."  
"Jasmine really said all that?"  
"Yeah, she did and it really helped me. I think it will help you too."  
Cesar let out a shaky sigh.  
"Cesar, I don't think you realize this, but a lot of people love you and care about you. I love you, man, you are my best friend. You will always be my friend, no matter what. You're welcome to stay over with me at any time so please stop spending your nights outside alone in the rain.” Ruby kissed Cesar's cheek. "You’re my best friend, I want to take care of you.”  
Cesar was overwhelmed with emotion. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't help tears from spilling over. He wasn’t used to people caring about him so much and now Ruby had not only forgiven him, but also had offered him a place to stay, a sense of security. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was finally able to let himself relax. He settled in the bed, slumping down in Ruby's arms, smiling.  
"You are incredibly sweet, compa," said Cesar. He kissed the top of the shorter boy's head. Ruby blushed. Maybe Cesar was a little more than just a compa to him, but he wasn't going to tell Cesar that. All Cesar needed to be was happy, and he was. Ruby snuggled closer to Cesar, knowing he would be free from nightmares tonight with Cesar sleeping next to him. 

Cesar felt Ruby moving closer to him, cradling him in his arms. Ruby made him feel safe and loved and like nothing bad could ever happen. He felt the same warm fuzzy feeling in his chest as when Ruby had kissed his cheek. Maybe Cesar wished Ruby could be a little more than just a compa, but he supposed he needed to be more realistic and more grateful for what he already had; the greatest friend in the world. He kissed the top of Ruby's head again, and then his neck. Ruby made a little noise of satisfaction, but Cesar knew he should probably stop and let Ruby sleep. He pulled the shorter boy closer, holding him to his chest, running his hands through his soft tan hair, and fell asleep next to him, warm and dry for the first time that week and feeling a sense of home for the first time in months.


End file.
